¿Acosado?
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: AU. Sonic, el galán numero uno de la secundaria, un príncipe azul entre las chicas, para un chico como él es normal recibir cartas de amor de admiradoras, pero cuando una carta de una admiradora secrete llegue a su vida, ¿seguirá llevando la vida que tanto ama? -Mal Summary... ¿Sonic X ...?
1. Nota 1

**Hola mis guapuras, un new fanfic… debo de quitarme esta mala costumbre de publicar new fanfic :') Este fanfic surgio entre una conversación con mi amada amiga Yoshimi y la necesidad de un regalo de new año para una amiga mia que a veces parece que desea dejarme sorda con sus gritos.. cofcof Faby cofcof… (Esta fanfic no era original mente del Sonic Team, era de mi couple favorito de TLoZ: FS)**

 **Sonic Team le pertenece a SEGA**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Primera Nota**

Hola Sonic-kun

No te he hablado antes en persona y aun no lo hare, por primera vez me alegro de que esta escuela tenga más de 300 alumnos y que seas un chico popular mi amor. Jamás podrás saber quien soy en realidad, será un divertido juego de detectives como los que te gusta ver por las noches junto con tus hermanos.

No vallas a tener miedo de mi querido, no tiene nada de extraño seguirte a todas partes, verte mientras duermes, saber las cosas que te gustan, tus debilidades y miedos, horarios, con quien hablas, entre otras cosas...

En este momento has de pensar "Eso es imposible, ni siquiera mi familia sabe tanto sobre mi" ¿Quieres una prueba mi amor?

-Te llamas Sonic The Hedgehog

-Tienes 16 años

-Tienes dos hermanos, Sonia y Manic

-Tienes dos primos de tu misma edad que viven contigo también, Shadow y Silver

-Eres hijo de padres divorciados

-Tienes más de 57 videojuegos en tu pequeña estantería blanca

-Tu posición para dormir es a la izquierda ya que te gusta ver a través de tu ventana como el viento mece las ramas de los árboles

Y otras cosas más mí amado erizo azul

Te he estado siguiendo siempre y no me canso de hacerlo, y dudo que algún día lo haga, es casi como si fuera tu sombra…

No pensaras que soy una clase de enferma mental o un psicopata... ¿o si?

Eso me dolería de sobre manera Sonic-kun

Atte. Tu Unico Amor Verdadero

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¿Quién habrá enviado tal hermosa nota? :v**

 **Sin reviews no hay continuación**

 **¡Hasta La Próxima!**


	2. Nota 2

**Le quiero agradecer a mi amiga Yoshimi por ayudarme con esta nota x3**

 **El Sonic Team le pertenece a SEGA**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Segunda Nota**

Tu rostro de asombro y miedo al leer mi pequeña carta de amor fue hermoso, ¿Realmente te sorprendí mi amor?

No sabes cuánto te amo Soniku...

Haría lo que fuera con tal de poder abrazarte en este momento...

Pero quiero que me contestes algo mi amor... Escuche que aceptaste una cita con Sally

¡¿QUE TIENE ELLA QUE YO NO TENGA?!

¡ELLA SOLO ES UNA RAMERA QUE SE LE OFRECE A CUALQUIER HOMBRE QUE CRUZA POR SU CAMINO!

¡Y le enseñaste mi pequeña carta de amor a tu familia! no me importa, de hecho me halaga pero... ¡¿Por qué te interesa esa Ramera?!

¡TU ERES MIO, SOLO MIO!

¡CREI QUE LO HABIA DEJADO MAS QUE CLARO EN MI CARTA ANTERIOR SONIC, TU ERES SOLAMENTE MIO!

No me hagas enojar Sonic-kun y mucho menos me ignores...

Puedo hacer cosas que ni siquiera puedes llegar a imaginar...

Tranquilo, jamás te haría daño o te lastimaría, porque te amo, pero eso no significa que no dañe a las personas que están a tu alrededor...

Tu madre está viviendo en un apartamento en Angel City, ¿Cuánto te dolería perderla?

Tus hermanos y tus primos me están buscando, tratan de descubrir mi identidad, es como en la televisión, nunca me van a encontrar, yo soy la hormiga en la cocina, la aguja en el pajar cariño

De hecho te estoy viendo en este momento a través de tu ventana, ¡Le has ganado a Manic en ese videojuego de carreras!... y le estas contando lo que planeas para con la cita con esa ramera

No me amas... ¿verdad?

Pues te obligare a amarme a la fuerza Sonic

Recuerda que tu no corres ningún peligro, pero las personas a tu alrededor sí...

Atte. Tu Unico Amor Verdadero

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Como este fanfic ya esta prácticamente terminado, y solo estoy cambiando los personajes las actualizaciones serán seguidas nwn**

 **¿Un chapter cada cuatro o tres días les parece bien?**

 **Se Despide Judith Rose Dark (JRD)**

 **¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	3. Nota 3

**No tengo internet, así que tardare en publicar, lo siento QnQ**

 **El Sonic Team le pertenece a SEGA**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Nota 3**

Hola Sonikku

¿Tus lagrimas fueron de alegría o miedo?

No importa, lo importante es que empezaste a captar mi mensaje

¿Sabías que tengo conocidos en la policía también que trabajan muy cerca de tu padre?

No sabes cuánto quiero secuestrarte, ayer mientras te seguía a tu casa pensé en lo condenadamente lindo que te verías atado en una silla y amordazado.

Y también quiero que te enamores de mi por tu propia voluntad, pero si tengo que obligarte para que me entregues por completo tu amor lo hare.

 _"¡Escapemos los dos de esta cruel realidad que nos separa amor mio, seamos locos los dos!"_

Sin duda una de mis frases favoritas, ¿la recuerdas Sonic?, claro que si, tu la escribiste cuando tenias 12 años en la historia de romance que nos pidió la maestra de literatura

Tus hermanos son realmente odiosos, instalaron cámaras de seguridad por toda la casa sin dejar ningún espacio sin vigilancia, que lastima que alguien quito los cables y destruyo algunas~

Atte. Tu Único Amor Verdadero

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Pregunta: ¿Qué harían mis guapuras si les llegara unas cartas como estas?**

 **Se despide Judith Rose Dark**

 **¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	4. Nota 4

**El Sonic Team le pertenece a SEGA**

 **La historia me pertenece a mi**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Cuarta Nota**

Hola Sonikkun

Ayer vi que dejasteis que Rose te abrazara al igual que a varias de tus fans, creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto amor...

¿Qué pasa Sonic?

¿No te gusta ser manipulado?

¿Odias mi forma para expresarte mi amor?

¿Me odias acaso?

¿Quieres a salvo a todos?

¡Pues que triste!

¡Por desobedecerme te tendré que castigar!

¿A quién te gustaría ver muerto primero mi amado Sonic?

¿A mi suegro o a mi suegra?

En este momento no has de saber qué hacer y te has de estar arrepintiendo de no obedecerme.

¡Que mal!

¡Te lo advertí, las muertes que sucedan de ahora en adelante serán tu culpa!

Lo más seguro es que el cuarteto de idiotas te diga que eso nunca va a pasar, pero son mentiras y ambos sabemos eso…

Por cierto... ¿Por qué eliminaste tu cuenta en Esmeralbook y creaste una nueva?

¿Alguien te está molesta o acosando?

Oh es cierto... soy yo

Hoy te iras a dormir en la casa del nerd de dos colas, te estaré vigilando Sonic~

Si te portas bien tal vez no asesine a ninguno de mis suegros

Además...

Sería extraño que en la boda no estén los padres de ninguno de los novios, ¿verdad?

Atte. Tu Único Amor Verdadero

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Que miedo… hasta a mi me da miedo mientras escribía esto… y creo que todos coincidimos que si nos llegaran cartas así nos esconderíamos o huiríamos del país**

 **Se Despide JRD**

 **¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	5. Nota 5

**El Sonic Team le pertenece a SEGA**

 **La historia me pertenece a mi**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Quinta Nota**

Buenos días Sonic~

Apuesto que te sorprenderá que esta carta este en tu almohada en vez de tu casillero o buzón, solo quería demostrarte que tu hermana se equivoca acerca de la seguridad

Por cierto, te deje una caja de chocolates alemanes en tu cocina, espero que te gusten

¿Por qué llora mi amado príncipe azul?, no sabes cómo me dolió el corazón el verte tan destruido y abatido, quería ir corriendo a consolarte y tratar de animarte pero recordé que era por mi culpa y se me paso...

Odio verte triste...

¡Sonríe!

Amo tu sonrisa~

Después de tu pequeña pijamada con el zorro de dos cola y el equina idiota los has ignorado, incluso a tu familia... ese es mi pequeño

¿Ves que fácil era obedecerme?

Pudiste evitar que tu padre muriera si lo hubieras hecho desde el principio.

Aunque te diré la verdad amor mío, fue muy divertido escuchar sus gritos de agonía y el cómo me suplicaba misericordia

Pero sigo pensando...

¿Por qué no me amas?

Digo, si los mato a todos, el único que se sentirá culpable serás tú

Y sé que tu estado de aislamiento fue una actuación que planeaste con tus hermanos mientras tus primos tratan de descubrir quién soy…

Te engañe asiéndote creer que me engañaste, ¿verdad?

Asegúrense a la próxima que nadie los esté vigilando

Sé que ahora intentaras con mas ánimos en descubrir quién soy para detenerme antes de que mate a alguien más, pero no te preocupes, la próxima no es nadie cercana a ti... ¿o quizás si?

Aquí solo hay dos caminos Sonikkun, los sacrificas a ellos o te entregas completamente a mi

Soy inocente a comparación de la persona que me ha enseñado a acosar

No olvides que te amo Sonic

Y que eres solo mío

Y quien intente alejarte de mí, lo golpeare hasta matarlo

Atte. Tu Unico Amor Verdadero

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Dos notas seguidas por el retraso, y porque no tengo internet hasta dentro de una semana más :')**

 **¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	6. Nota 6

**Si se preguntan el porque tan rápido de esta nota, es porque estoy feliz, una chica me hiso un dibujo con mi amado Oc Tsuki y mi Vio-koi 3 Mi sueño se hiso realidad *w* a cambio de subir cuatro notas en esta semana XDU**

 **El Sonic Team le pertenece a SEGA**

 **La historia es mía, si la veo copiada o utilizada sin mi consentimiento los demandare nwn**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Sexta Nota**

Creo que me odias

El matar a tu padre y a tus vecinos no tiene nada de malo cariño

Ya te lo había dicho

Te estuve siguiendo muy de cerca el día de hoy cuando saliste de la escuela... ¡Que bueno ser ignorado!... Y te veías muy preocupado y pensativo, ¿por qué?

Y me di cuenta del porque cuando llegaste a casa y ahí estaba el grupo de idiotas de tus EX amigos

Les dijiste que por su bien tendrían que alejarse de ti, bien hecho

Tails dijo que tal vez solo era una broma, y Knuckles queriéndose hacer el valiente dijo que le rompería la cara al bromista, y Cream y Amy solo te abrazaron y empezaron a llorar diciendo que no sabían y toda esa tontería melosa de amistad, en serio quería ir y cortarles los brazos para ver si ahora te seguían abrazando

Y por la estupidez de tus "Amigos" esta parte es para ellos:

Si esto fuera una simple broma porque se lo siguiente:

A) Cuando tenia 5 años creia que el suerte verde de su hermano era un alienigena, por eso en la noche de navidad lo lanzo al fuego de la chimenea y le dijo al idiota que su mamá lo habia dado a caridad

B) Debajo de su cama hay un cofre lleno de chocolates kiss desde los 9 años

C) En su primera foto familiar su mamá lo disfrazo de un conejo

D) Tiene una almohada gris oscuro en forma de corazón con holanes claros que dice: "Para el mejor de todos" que fue un regalo de San Valentin mío

E) Lo primero que dijo cuando entro a la escuela fue "¡Hey!" por ver a Shadow y a Silver hablando en la entrada

F) YO SOY SU UNICO AMOR

¿Quieren más pruebas de que esto no es una broma?

¿A quién quieren ver muerto en el parque mañana en la mañana?

O mejor dicho…

¿A quién no quieren ver muerto?

Gracias por su atención

Atte. Tu Único Amor Verdadero

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Nos vemos mañana por la noche guapuras, manténganse a salvo~**_

 **Se Despide Judith Rose Dark (JRD)**

 **¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	7. Nota 7

**Le pido disculpas a mi amiga Angela por usar a su Oc en esta nota, i'm sorry**

 **El Sonic Team le pertenece a SEGA**

 **La historia es mia, si la copian los demando**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Séptima Nota**

¿El grupos de idiotas ya se convencieron de que no es una broma?

No sé por qué lloras Sonikku, Sally, Cream y Mikaru eran unas cualquieras

Sus gritos de miedo y sufrimiento fueron hermosos, creo que sus cuerdas vocales se rompieron cuando empecé a desmembrarlas vivas

Pero no te daré detalles de sus muertes, no quiero que tengas pesadillas

Mañana tenemos el examen de Calculo, te deseo suerte, aunque se que no la necesitas

Siempre le copeas al fenómeno de dos colas

¡Hey, tal vez al próximo que mate sea al profesor de cálculo y al de educación física!

Odio ver que las chicas te vean cuando te ejercitas, y es más fácil por el momento matar al profesor que a los 25 alumnos de la clase

Tus hermanos piensa que soy una de tus EX amigas, ahora están entre Amy y Maria

¡Ellos son más idiotas de lo que pensé!

Y para evitar mal entendidos invita al trio de idiotas y al dúo de lolis a tu casa mañana por la noche, como una pijamada y que estén los idiotas presentes

Y será mejor que me obedezcas Sonic

No pienses que es porque me importan, odio que la gente me quite el crédito de algo que yo hice

Te amo Sonic, no lo olvides y lo que hago es por ti

Atte. Tu Único Amor Verdadero

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Se Despide JRD**

 **¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	8. Nota 8

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Octava Nota**

 _Hola mi amado Sonic_

 _¿Vistes las noticias?_

 _¿Te gusto mi dedicatoria?_

 _Fue difícil arrastrar los cuerpos de los maestros por el parque para formar el corazón, y necesite más sangre de lo que creía, que bueno que había de donde escoger en el parque después de las 12:00 a.m._

 _Por ti mataría a todos los habitantes de este planeta, literalmente, ya lo has visto_

 _Y vi tu pequeña charla con tu hermano acerca de los chocolates, ¡¿Cómo cree el que te envinaría?!_

 _Pero me alegra que te hayan gustado, te enviare chocolates y chillis dogs más seguido Sonikku_

 _Y la siguiente parte es para el mediocre de tu hermano:_

 _Realmente eres un idiota_

 _¡DEJA A MI SONIC COMER SUS CHOCOLATES Y CHILIS DOGS!_

 _Gracias por tu atención_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola mis amadas guapuras ya sé qué ha pasado un tiempo desde la última nota pero aquí estoy de vuelta con más notas de nuestro querido o querida acosadora. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos para la próxima.**


	9. Nota 9

**El Sonic Team no me pertenece**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Novena Nota**

 _Hola Sonikkun~_

 _Hoy es un gran día, ¿y sabes por qué?_

 _Hoy es el día en que por fin revelare mi fuerte amor asía ti, y por supuesto mi identidad_

 _Con una condición..._

 _¡Tú serás SOLO mío!_

 _De lo contrario, te matare como no te lo imaginas Sonikku_

 _¿Y por qué lloras?_

 _¡Te he dicho que sonrías!_

 _En lo personal no veo nada de malo el asesinar a las personas que nos son estorbos, y mucho menos a los que nos quieren separar_

 _Así que..._

 _¡Sonríe maldita sea!_

 _Voy a dejarme de rodeos e iré al grano_

 _Te espero en el parque a las 3:00 p.m. cerca de la fuente en donde nos vimos por primera vez Sonic_

 _Soy quien menos te imaginas..._

 _Y no le digas a nadie, esto es solo entre nosotros dos, si veo que esta uno de esos tres idiotas o los policías te matare_

 _Atte. Tu Único Amor Verdadero_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Notas Aclaratorias:**

 **-Este fic es solo una editación de un fanfic TloZ FS que escribí, pero que aún no he publicado, en otras palabras, ya está terminado**

 **-El acosador no es un FS u Oc, es del Sonic Team**

 **En otras noticias, felicito a** **loveread444** **que descubrió algunas de las pistas que deje para revelar el género del acosador, debo de admitir que no esperaba que alguien las encontrara. Pero recuerda, él o ella es listo.**

 _ **Hasta la próxima nota~**_


	10. Nota 10 ¿Final?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Decima Nota**

 _Me decepcionas Sonic, te estuve esperando ayer en el parque durante casi dos horas, creí que querías conocer en persona a tu único amor_

 _Le comentaste a los demás acerca de mi última nota durante la cena, Shadow te quería estrangular porque dijo que me hubieran podido atrapar por fin, pero tú no querías correr ningún riesgo de perder a alguien más, ¿verdad?_

 _¿Como te sentiste al ver que Kokona, Antonela, Mina, Marine, Shade y Tikal fueron asesinadas brutalmente, a tal punto que no podían dar detalles del asesinato, en el parque central cerca de la fuente y que con su sangre escribieron "te estuve esperando"?_

 _¿Qué?_

 _Te estuve esperando durante dos horas, y no te podía dejar sin ningún castigo cariño_

 _Y te escuche hoy en la mañana hablando con Amy acerca de acabar con esto de una vez por todas, que ya no soportabas que gente inocente muriera por TU culpa_

 _¿Cómo se sentiría tu familia y tus amigos al saber que te quieres suicidar?_

 _¡Si te cortas o intentas suicidarte te juro que matare a todos los de la escuela, a tu familia y a cualquier fulano que cruce por mi camino de maneras tan horribles que sus gritos los escucharas desde donde estés!_

 _Recuerda que todo lo que hago es por ti, por tu bien_

 _¿Quién más mataría por ti Sonikku?_

 _Atte. Tu Unico Amor Verdadero_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apuesto que a más de uno lo trolle con esto. En el próximo cap se sabrá cómo se siente nuestro querido idiota azul… digo… nuestro querido Sonic con todo lo que está pasando

Hagan sus apuestas, ¿Quién es el acosador?

Hasta la próxima


End file.
